


Counting

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Freckles, Kissing, M/M, Tooth rottting fluff, this is my otp i need to write it more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason counts Nico's freckles and scars from the war.</p><p>Set after the Gaea war but only a year or so after, not really mentioned but they arent really aged up just a year older( to me at least they can be whatever age you prefer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting

He's trembling  beneath you, the nervous vibrations of his skin under your lips. He was defensive and insecure when you'd brought it up. ('Why would you want to see them, Jay, they just make me uglier.')

Now he's laying, sprawled across the ratted blanket. You'd brought along to the old, disused training field. The smell of grass and dirt are mixing with smell of his skin. You press a kiss to the crook of his neck right where there's a freckle. (Your mom called them angel kisses and you think that it makes sense now.) His hair tickles your  nose.

One 

He exhales hard and you grin into the crook of his neck. Hands dancing on the hem of his black shirt, questioning. Your lips slide over his pulse point and feeling his heart is race. You push down his collar to reveal another freckle in the dip of his collarbone. You plant another chaste kiss on his skin.

Two 

With care do you nudge the shirt up. Staring  into unsure, dark eyes, exposing more olive toned skin. When the fabric begins to bunch under his arms you pause. He hesitates before grabbing it and tugging it off, over his head. His black hair is in utter disarray and you grin at the blush building on his cheeks. His hands flex unsure at his sides and you grab them with your own, locking them together. You see some of the tension drain from his body and you decide to continue. You pull back and look at the now exposed skin. His chest is thin and only just beginning to gain a thin sheet of wiry muscle. Still you can see the mess of scars that came  from two wars he should never have fought in. Your eyes flit back up to his and you can see the nervous insecurity  there. Leaning over you kiss him. Trying  to tell him he should not be nervous with only your lips. When you've pulled back his lips have part and are just beginning to swell. His eyes are less frightened and beginning to  glaze over. You kiss the scar that is marring the skin on his right bicep.

Three 

Your mouth moves over the elevated skin.  You don't think before moving to his chest. You kiss the freckle that sits next to his belly button. For a brief moment your tongue swirls around it.

Four 

There's a dark pink scar on the the edge of his ribcage. And when your teeth nip at it his breath catches. His nails digging into the back of your hand. You forget that you're supposed to be counting. You lave your tongue over the rough skin. You stop when you hear him whimper. The sound of your name falling from his lips makes you groan. You stare up at his flushed face as he  pants. Once he has calmed down he gives you a small, embarrased nod and you continue. Moving on you turn your attention to one of the newer scars, he got it sparring. It's on his side and its not big, but a bright pinkish red. You press chaste kisses and pull one of your hands from Nico's. Running  your fingers over the smaller scars on his ribs and under sides of his arms. His stare is burning into you and his free hand weaves its way into your hair. Tugging on it until you bring yourself up. Your body slides against his and you put your face close enough that your noses brush. He's breathing harder than when you started out; you smile down at him. His mouth is on yours in the next moment, he's hurried and rushing. You kiss him back trying to slow down his movements because there's no need to rush . He falls into your rhythm with ease; both of his hands are now in your hair, not pulling his there. Just as your hands are at his chest sliding across the skin. With no specific goal except to feel him, to feel his rough skin under you.

When you pull apart to breathe you admire the dazed look on his face. It would look ridiculous on anyone else. Lips red and swollen with a heavy blush on his cheeks, yet he just looks gorgeous. Being ever so soft you kiss his lips again. Trailing open mouthed kisses until your mouth is against his ear. You tell him now you want to do his back and he gives you a slow nod. You realize as you lay over him waiting that you have to get up so he can turn. Flopping down on the blanket next to him as he flips himself onto his stomach. Your heart speeds up at the sight of his back. His shoulder blades and the dip of his spine decorated with a myriad of freckles. Some patches marred and broken by battle scars. You kiss his shoulder and prop yourself up on your elbows, this is going to take awhile. Yet, you can't think of anywhere else you'd rather be.

Now where did you leave off counting? Oh well you'll just start over.

One.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

You spend pointless hours in the field. Trying to count all the dark brown dots that litter his shoulder blades. Only to lose count when Nico moves. Though, he doesn't complain or make move to stop you even as the sun sets.  After  the sun is gone and you're left unable to count. (due to lack of lighting) You lay curled around him. His is back to your chest.  Your  arms curled around him,protective, until its long past time to head back. You both take your time packing up all that you brought out. He helps you fold the blanket and when your done you kiss him. Hands grabbing onto is now covered waist and closing the distance between your bodies. His hands grab onto your short blonde hair. His tongue traces the scar on your lip before he pulls back. His forehead rests on your shoulder and you rub his back.  Enjoying the moment and the way his warm breath is hitting your neck. Right now you can think of nothing, but the boy in your arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) please leave feedback and kudos oWo


End file.
